Episode 89d (Molly Runs Away)
Plot Based on the film Bubble Guppies: The Movie. Molly wishes she was back home. Then,all her friends set up a goodbye party. Meanwhile, the other Guppies started to find her. Transcripts Back in Pickerington... (At the mansion,after lunch,Molly was still in the dining room. She rests her head on the table and She started crying.) Doheny: "Molly,what's wrong?" Molly: "Doheny! I don't want to leave! I like it here!" Doheny: "I know you do." Molly: "Well,I do want to want to go back to Baltimore. Can we just have a little goodbye party here?" Doheny: "Uh...of course we can." (Later at night,some space creatures came to the party. Robots Mangus,Scarazoni, Claudio,Levanny,Cosmio,and Buppet came.) Buppet: "Molly,are you sure this is it?" Molly: "Yes,this is it,Buppet. I'm going back to my old home."(sang) Good-goodbye Goodbye,farewell! Goodbye,goodbye,goodbye It's nice knowing you! It's time for me to go Back to my old home! Farewell my friends Our friendship will never end It'll never end!" Doheny: "Molly...I have one thing to say..." Molly: "What is it?" Doheny:(tries to fight back tears)"Fare....farewell...." Levanny: "We're gonna miss you,Molly." Scarazoni: "Yeah. We sure are." Molly: "How are you guys gonna take me home?" Mangus: "On our spaceship." (Outside the mansion,the robots and Molly entered the space ship. There were a lot of controls. Then the ship took off into the sky.) Molly:(sang)"I used to live in Pickerington It was whole lot of fun I love my friends as well Even the ones right here. But now it's time I must leave This peaceful wonderful town Even my friends here You're all in my heart! Good-goodbye Goodbye,farewell Goodbye,goodbye,goodbye It's nice knowing you It's time for me to go Back to my old home Farewell my friends Our friendship will never end It'll never end!" (Then,the ship landed on a hill of Baltimore.) Mangus: "Well,Molly...you're home." (Doheny suddenly appears.) Mangus: "Oh Doheny! You're here!" Molly: "I wondered if my friends and family miss me." Doheny: "Oh,they missed you very much."(a crystal ball appears in his hands)"Take a look here." (The crystal ball shows Molly's parents and her siblings crying.) Molly's Mom: (Hugs a portrait of Molly)"Oh poor Molly! Where on Earth are you?"(sobs)"I wished I'd never have to punish you like that! What have I done to you!? I'm sorry!!"(sobs) Molly's Dad: (sobs)"Oh,where could our little girl be?" Ashlie: (sobs)"Molly! I miss her!" (Then the crystal ball shows Gil,Goby,Nonny,Oona,and Deema crying.) Gil: (sobs)"Molly!I hope you come home!" (Then there was blank on the crystal ball.) Doheny: "They've missed you very much,Molly." (Molly looks at the blank crystal ball for a moment,then starts to shed tears. She rushed and hugged Doheny and sobbed. When Gil and his friends were leaving the school they wave goodbye to Mr Grouper. Gil wore an orange hoodie, Goby wore a blue hoodie, Nonny wore a yellow hoodie, Oona wore a purple hoodie and Deema wore a pink hoodie.) Gil: "We'll find Molly. We promise." Mr Grouper: "Bye everybody good luck." (They swim away.) Molly:(sobs)"Please don't tell me this is goodbye! Please,Doheny!" Doheny: "It's alright...You'll come back anytime..." (Molly turns to look at the robots,who were all sobbing, except for Buppet, who was weeping silently by a tree. Molly went to hug him.) Molly: "I'll miss you,Buppet." Buppet: (weeping)"I'll miss you too..." (The robots and the magician all boarded the spaceship. They all waved goodbye to Molly throught the window. Molly waved back. When Molly swam home and Her friends finding her.She finds a log and she goes in it and out of it.Molly trips on a stone and began to slide down the cliff.But luckily Gil catches her with his hands.) Gil: "Got you." Molly: "Gilly!" Gil: "Molly where have you been." (Molly and Gill started hugging.) Gil: "I was so worried about you, Molly." Oona: "Come on, Let's get you home." (At Molly's House.Molly's family and her friends were all crying.Molly watches them through the window.) Molly: "Gosh! They sure missed me a lot." Gil: "Of course." (Everyone in the house stopped the sobbing when they saw someone opening the door. Molly peaks in and enters the house. Everyone's frowns turned upside down.) Molly's parents:(excitedly)"Molly!" (Her parents went to give Molly a big hug,and everyone else joined in.) Molly's Mom: "Where have you been?" Molly: "I decided to run away after the way you treated me." Molly's Mom: "Oh, I am terribly sorry about that harsh permanent, and not so fine punishment." Molly's Dad:(to his wife)"If you learned from your mistakes,you might never do it again." Molly's Mom: "I wouldn't call THAT a mistake...I could call it PLAIN WRONG. Molly: "Mom, can my friends stay here for my bedtime?" Molly's Mom: "Yes they can." (Later at bedtime,Molly and her friends, in their PJs, are already fast asleep, except for Molly. She was still thinking about her journey in Pickerington.) Gil: "Molly" Molly: "Yes Gilly?" Gil: "I love you because you're my girlfriend." Molly: "Aw." Gil: "I'm lucky to have friends like you." Molly: "I think we're all lucky." Gil: "Cuz true friends last forever." Molly:(sang)"True friends last forever.Forever friends stay strong true friends go together like melody and song.When I'm feeling blue we smile our way through.Near or far wherever true friends me and you." Gil: (Sang)"Special friends the very best of friends.Side by side until the very end." Molly: (Sang)"That what friends do." Gil: (Sang)"What friends do." Molly and her friends: (Sang)"I know I can count on you." Molly: (Sang)"True friends last forever.Forever friends stay strong true friends go together like Melody and song.When I'm feeling blue you help me smile my way through.Near or far wherever I'll be here for you." (Molly and Gil hug again.) Molly: "Nothing beats best Guppy friends." (Molly and her friends fall asleep on Molly's bed. She wished that someday, she and her friends can go to Pickerington.) and they all lived happily ever after THE END. The Ending Theme Song. Category:Episodes